the Greatest gift
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Saat sang angin meniup paras wajahku, membantuku mengingat semua tentangmu. dan semua ingatan itu akan menjadi Hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. aku mencintaimu/Sumarry gagal/ Yunjae Fic/ RnR.. Yunjae shipper tunjukkan diri kalian..XD


**The Greatest Gift**

**~Sherry Dark Jewel Present~**

Author : Mochie , Yuki and Occem Hyung *khu khu khu…

**.**

Rate : T

**.**

Pair : YunJae

**.**

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa, tapi maunya sih buat aku aja#dihajarmasal

**.**

Char :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**.**

Genre : Romance / Angst / Hurt

**.**

Warning : ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

**.**

Summary : Saat sang angin meniup lembut parasku, membantuku mengingat semua hal tentangmu. semua ingatan itu akan menjadi Hadiah Terindah dalam hidupku. aku mencintaimu..

**.**

**.**

Don't Like Don't read

**.**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan yang sedikit -bunga di sisi jalan memberi salam hangat padaku. Aku masih mengingatnya, jalan ini masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Sejuknya udara telah menyeruak di dadaku. Aku masih tersadar dimana aku sekarang.

Langkahku terhenti saat aku sampai di ujung yang begitu indah pandanganku dan hanya senyum pahit yang terlukis di rumput dan Tebing curam di depan mataku, air terjun pun menghiasi celah di tebing itu. Aku mengarah kesebuah pohon ditengah hamparan rerumputan yang berhias bunga-bunga kecil. Rumput yang menari-nari bersama hembusan angin seakan ikut terhanyut dalam yang tersimpan rapi kembali menyeruak. Mata ku takbisa menahannya lagi. Bulir bening pun menetes dari sudut mataku mengalir turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yun…kau akan membawaku kemana?" aku bertanya pada sahabatku yang dari tadi menggenggam erat tanganku dan menarikku.

"Aku akan memberi kejutan untukmu Jae,…tutup matamu"dia memberikan kain untuk menutup mataku. Yunho tersenyum padaku dan aku pun menutup mata seperti perintah Yunho. Kami kembali berjalan setelah aku memakai kain penutup mata."Hati-hati jalannya sedikit curam disini" Yunho kembali mengingatkanku. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat dan aku melangkah dengan lebih hati-hati.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama Yunho berhenti. Ia membukakan kain penutup mataku "jangan buka matamu sebelum kuperintah". Aku pun mengangguk.

Dua…tiga…langkahku berjalan masih dengan menutup mata. Yunho berhenti lagi, "Sekarang bukalah matamu" pinta Yunho. Ku buka mataku dan aku terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depan mataku. Ini sangat indah dan aku tak bisa menghindari rasa bahagiaku.

"Yun… apakah ini mimpi?" tanyaku pada Yunho yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya. "ini benar-benar indah" lanjutku.

"Apakah kau berfikir ini mimpi Jae?,Ini nyata, tempat ini aku temukan seminggu yang lalu dan kau adalah orang pertama yang kubawa kemari", ucap Yunho. Dia kembali menarikku menuju sebuah pohon di tengah rerumputan.

Aku dan Yunho duduk dibawah pohon. Kami mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru tempat ini. Matahari pun sudah hampir tertidur mungkin sebentar lagi hari akan gelap. "Jae….aku mencintaimu" ucap Yunho dengan menatap mataku dalam. Sontak aku terbangun dari lamunanku, mungkin hari ini hari terbaik dalam hidupku.

"Yun.."aku terdiam kembali. Aku menatap matanya, menyelaminya lebih dalam berharap menemukan sebuah kebenaran dari kata-kata cinta yang terucap.

"Jae…" suara Yunho menyadarkan ku. "Yun…. Aku…." bulir air mata turun kembali "Aku juga mencintaimu".

"Terima kasih…. Terima kasih untuk jawabanmu, Jaejoongie .Ini sangat membahagiakan untukku. Kenangan yang indah…sangat indah" Ucap Yunho mengenggam kedua tanganku erat.

Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahku yang sedikit merona atas ungkapan hatinya. Hari ini hari dimana aku pertama kali menyandang status sebagai kekasihYunho… seorangYunho yang sangat dipuja karena kebaikan hatinya, aku Jaejoong gadis biasa yang hanya bisa mengungkapkan rasa bahagia dengan senyum manis untuk Yunho, hanya Yunho seorang.

"Yun…"

"Hmmm.." SahutYunho mengalihkan pandangan pada hamparan rumput didepan kami.

"Maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" tanyaku menoleh padaYunho.

"Janji apa yang kauinginkan Jaejoongie?" Tanya Yunkembalipadaku

"Bisakah suatu saat kita membangun istana kecil untuk kita nanti, menyusuri padang rumput bersama, hanya ada kau, aku dan malaikat-malaikat kecil kita?" Pintaku pada Yunho dan mempererat genggaman tangan kami.

"Ya, suatu saat nanti akan ada rumah disini untukku, kau dan malaikat-malaikat kecil kita, Jaejoongie" JawabYunho. Memberikan seulas senyum tulus dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ya, suatu saat nanti Yun… Kita bersama" balasku dengan membalas senyuman manisnya.

"Kupastikan, Sayang" yakinnya padaku.

"Berjanjilah kau selalu disisikuYun, sampai nanti… Janji?" kuikat jari kelingkingku ke jari kelingkingnya berharap harapan kecil kami terkabul.

"Ya, Aku berjanji" tatapannya begitu dalam pada mataku.

Janji yang selalu kuingat, janji kecilku danYunho dibawah pohon ini. Senyum yang terukir indah saat mengingatnya, menjadi sebuah tatapan datar dariku. Harapan kecilku hilang, bersamanya, barsamaYunho karena dia tak akan pernah menepatinya atau tak bisa.

Bagai dihujam pisau tajam menusuk langsung kejantungku. Tetesan air mata menetes lagi, ini terlalu menyakitkan bahkan sangat. Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam, tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri, kakiku bergetar. Pertahananku runtuh, rindu yang kupendam tak mampu lagi kutahan. Aku terduduk menyesali semua. Seharusnya aku datang bersama Yunho, menjemput janji kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya bukan di dalam rumah damai itu Yunho berada, seharusnya sekarang kau disisiku, membangun rumah impian kita seperti janji kita dulu. Bukan membangun rumah untukmu saja. Kau egois Yun…Pergi sendiri tanpaku… Kenapa? Tidak bersama saat itu. Kenapa hanya aku yang selamat? Kenapa bukan bersama-sama kita pergi.

Sekarangpun keadaannya masih sama, janjimu hanya menjadi hadiah terindah untukku. Kutatap batu yang terukir namamu, semoga kau tenang diatas sana. Kuletakkan sebuket bunga Bakung menandakan Kau adalah satu-satunya dalam hidupku dan orang paling spesial.

"Yun, aku datang, aku disini hanya bisa berharap kau tenang dan aku tetap mencintaimu dulu sekarang dan mungkin nanti" do'aku dalam diam.

Kupejamkan netraku,menyembunyikan onyx indah yang kumiliki. Aku mengingat-ingat lagi, kenanganku bersamanya. Kutarik kedua sudut bibirku, menunjukkan senyuman termanis yang hanya kutunjukkan pada Yunho, saat angin lembut membelai parasku. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku dapat melihatnya, melihat sosok yang selalu kurindukan "Yun…" panggilku lirih.

"Jae.." parasnya tersenyum padaku. "Aku menunggumu Jae.. dan akan tetap menunggumu. Maafkan aku karena aku tak dapat menemanimu lagi dan menepati janjiku padamu. Aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie.." gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

END

…Author Note...

Hai-hai Chingudeul…#lambai-lambai

Gimana nih ceritanya..gimana-gimana? Bagus gak?

Ini pertama kali kami buat Fic oneshoot..hahaha…

Hoho..disini Yuki, Mochie, dan Occem-hyung berterima kasih banyak , kalian mau luangin waktu buat baca Fic kami…Gomawo…#nundukin badan

Hemm…kami juga mau mintak maaf jika ada Typo(s) ne.. jika pun ada itu mungkin adalah kesalahan dari mata para pembaca..#digorok Readers

Baiklah…

karena kami dah menulis Fic ini, dan kalian telah membaca Fic ni juga.#kedip-kedip sambil pasang evil smirk

Boleh dong kami minta Reviewnya…#pasang kitty eyes..

Oke sekian dulu dari Kami…

Terima kasih sudah mampir…

Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya..

Ja Ne…#lambai-lambai dari atas pohon


End file.
